landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Mining Guide
Before You Start Before you start your mining adventures there are a few thing you need to know. #'You have to equip your tools to use them.' The easiest way to do this is to drag a tool from your inventory to your tool bar. To start mining, simply press the number according to the tool you want to use. If the tool is not visually displaying in your hand, you can't dig. If you press the same number again, you will un-equip that tool. Note: some functions in the game do not work when you have a tool equipped. #'You can't mine next to the starting point'. Your tools are not broken, there is a small area around the portal where you can't mine anything. Head out a bit and you will be able to mine. There will be a notification message that displays when you cross over this invisible barrier (either way, in and out). #'Make sure you are in the correct tier area'. Look around the portal, the minerals you see on the ground in the "no mine zone" are the ones you are going to find on that current map. #'You can't mine inside someone's claim.' If you are trying to mine but the circle always appears red, look at the top of your screen to see if you are inside someone's claim. If you are, you will be unable to mine. Resource ratings are displayed on the tool tip for the pick or axe you are using. Resource Rating 1: Founders Pick or Stone Pick You can mine Tier 1 ores and gems with the Founder's Pickaxe, or the Stone Pick. *'Copper Ore:' Bright Orange, always found on the surface. If you are in a tier 1 map you will see a lot of it wherever you look. *'Agate:' Yellow-ish in color, found on the surface or under copper deposits that spawned on the surface. Not very rare, but not the most common thing to come across. Mostly found in desert areas. In addition to ores and gems, in Tier 1 you can also mine the following building and crafting materials: *Dirt: found in many areas throughout the world *Stone: stony areas *Sand: sandy desert areas *Coal: I've found this so far in stony digging areas, usually near metal nodes. Rare. *Elemental Copper: copper nodes. Uncommon. *Elemental Tin: tin nodes. Uncommon. *Essence of Earth: I've found this in dirt, stone and sand digging areas. Uncommon. CopperSurface.jpg|Copper Ore Resource Rating 2: Copper Pick *'Iron Ore:' Metallic dark, mostly found in tier 2 maps '''but also present in '''tier 1 maps, always on the surface. *'Tin Ore: '''Very light metallic, found in tier '''2 maps '''but can also be found in '''tier 1 maps'. Sometimes on the surface or at the end of iron veins. *'Aquamarine:' Light blue-green, found on the surface and under Iron Ore deposits in tier 2 and tier 1 maps. Easier to find than the tier 1 gems. *'Tourmaline:' Green with purple, rare to find, can be found on the surface or at the end of tin and marble veins (MUCH easier to find on the surface if you look for it in sand). If there are a lot of people hunting for it, it might take some time to find. Keep an eye out for it though since you need it to craft your next pick. To craft your Copper Pick you need: *8 Copper Ingot (800 Copper Ore) *8 Elemental Copper (provided by copper deposits) *150 Agate *12 Heartwood (Uncommon drop from tier 1 trees) To make any future tiers of picks you will need the following to create a Stone Forge: *15 Copper Ingot (1500 Copper Ore) *15 Elemental Copper (provided by copper deposits) *50 Coal (found in common stone or crafted) *2100 Worked Stone (crafted at a Basic Workshop or Tinkerer's Workshop) You will also need an Alchemy Station to refine wood needed for future picks: *15 Iron Ingot (1500 Iron Ore) *10 Tin Ingot (1000 Tin Ore) *200 Aquamarine *50 Heartwood (Uncommon drop from tier 1 trees) *150 Bundle of Burled Wood Planks (15 Burled Wood Log made at a Basic Workshop at a hub or at a Tinkerer's Workshop ) To use this you need to place your claim and then place the Stone Forge and Alchemy Station on the ground inside your claim. To find a valid claim spot open the minimap and zoom out. Look for a spot that is not within a red box - you'll know what I mean when you see the minimap. Might be hard to find a valid spot, I found mine on the far right corner of a map.) Note: If you find another Forge or Station out in the world (on another player's claim, for example), you can use that those and avoid having to build up/spend the materials to make your own. However, having your own crafting stations on your claim is worth undertaking eventually. ' TinSurface.jpg|Tin Ore ' Resource Rating 3: Iron Pick *'Silver Ore:' Bright Silver, mostly found under Tungsten deposits. Fully mine the Iron deposit to uncover the Silver. Commonly found on tier 2 maps. '''Has a lower chance to spawn on Tier 1 and Tier 3 maps. *Tungsten Ore:' A greenish ore often by itself but will also be found with Silver. Commonly found on '''tier 2' maps. *'Topaz:' Yellow mixed with orange, found on the surface and under/mixed in with Iron Ore deposits. Commonly Found on tier 2 maps. '''Has a lower chance to spawn on Tier 1 and Tier 3 maps. *Amethyst :' Purple, found on the surface in '''tier 2 and 3 maps'. *'Marble:' Plain White, found on the surface on tier 2 maps. To craft your Iron Pick you need: *12 Iron Ingot (1200 Iron Ore) *12 Elemental Iron (provided by iron deposits) *300 Aquamarine *8 Wild Heartwood (made from combining Heartwood with Palm Heart at an Alchemy Station) SilverSurface.jpg|Silver Ore TungstenSurface.jpg|Tungsten Ore TopazSurface.jpg|Topaz AmethystSurface.jpg|Amethyst MarbleSurface.jpg|Marble Resource Rating 4: Tungsten Pick *'Cobalt Ore:' Blue, found on the surface in tier 3 and 4 maps. *'Gold Ore: '''Bright yellowish-gold, mostly found under cobalt deposits, sometimes found on the surface in both '''tier 3 and 4 maps'. *'Emerald: '''Green, found on the surface in '''tier 2 and 3 maps'. *'Sapphire:' Shiny, bright blue. Found on the surface in tier 3 maps. *'Amaranthine:' Dull, but vibrant purple. Found on the surface in tier 3 maps. To craft your Tungsten Pick you need: *16 Tungsten Ingot (1600 Tungsten Ore ) *16 Elemental Tungsten (provided by tungsten deposits) *450 Amethyst *12 Petrified Heartwood (made from combining Heartwood with Thistle Seed at an Alchemy Station) AmaranthineSurface.jpg|Amaranthine Resource Rating 5: Cobalt Pick *'Mithril Ore:' Very light, metallic gray-white. Can be found on the surface of tier 4 maps and also with rubicite and ruby. *'Rubicite Ore:' Bright, metallic red. Found on the surface and at the end of obsidian and diamond veins in tier 4 maps. *'Ruby:' Bright, shiny red. Found both on the surface and at the end of mithril veins in tier 4 maps. *'Diamond:' Shiny white color, this can be found in tier 4 maps. *'Obsidian: '''Dull black, can be found on the surface of '''tier 3 and 4 maps.' *'Alabaster: '''Dull white and can be found on the surface of '''tier 4 maps.' To craft your Cobalt Pick you need: *22 Cobalt Ingot (2200 Cobalt Ore ) *22 Elemental Cobalt (provided by cobalt deposits) *600 Sapphire *16 Ancient Heartwood (made from combining Heartwood with Ancient Rootstock at an Alchemy Station) Resource Rating 6: Mithril Pick To craft your Mithril Pick you need: *30 Mithril Ingot (3000 Mithril Ore) *30 Elemental Mithril (provided by cobalt deposits) *750 Ruby *18 Frosted Heartwood (made from combining Heartwood with Spindle Cone at an Alchemy Station) Sources Some content originally published by Darklady at forums. FAQ I can't find any copper ... : You need to go to a Tier 1 zone, use the big crystal at the zone spawn point and travel to a Tier 1 zone. Category:Guides Category:Mining